


She's Lost Her Voice

by Nevanna



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Coercion, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mind Control, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Jessica's mind isn't her own, family is a weapon that can be used against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Lost Her Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the "diving" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community. Given the time-frame, although there is no actual non-consensual sex on-page, lack of consent for _anything_ is both explicit and implicit.
> 
> The title is from "Rapunzel" by Emilie Autumn.

Jessica’s phone chimes out a familiar tune for the second time today. Before she can lift it to her ear, Kilgrave reaches out and touches her wrist. “Don’t answer that.”

_I’ll talk to whoever I…_ The thought breaks apart before Jessica can finish it. “I won’t,” she says.

“That’s my girl.” He raises her hand to his lips. “A man gets jealous, you know.”

“It’s not like that,” Jessica tells him. “Trish is…”

He drops her hand and arches an eyebrow. “Is… what?”

It’s a question, not an order. She presses a fist against her mouth as if it’ll keep the words in.

“Stop that,” Kilgrave says. “Answer me honestly: what is she to you?”

Jessica lowers her hand. She can hear a voice inside her head, faint and far away, whispering, _Don’t you fucking touch her don’t you dare I will kill you slowly if…_ “Family,” she replies.

“Overrated,” he says with a snort. “I want you to imagine her… oh, let’s see… diving from a roof, headfirst. Tell me how that would make you feel.”

She doesn’t have to think about it. “Devastated. Angry.” Her fists clench. “Guilty, because I’m always supposed to save her.”

“Thank you, Jessica.” Kilgrave places his hands on her shoulders. “Do you see how much it helps to open up and share your feelings with someone who cares about you?” She doesn’t answer. “I wouldn’t want to cause you that sort of pain. You can _save_ your little friend by avoiding contact with her until I say otherwise.”


End file.
